Doves Fly And Teardrops Fall
by JP
Summary: If you like AAMRNs, you'll love this!


****

Disclaimer:

Don't own Pokemon yadda yadda yadda.

PLS review me or send comments to [jacqui__b@hotmail.com][1]** or visit my website at http://come.to/pokepoint**

ANNOUNCER: Today, we join our heroes camping out in the middle of nowhere – we've seen this scene before!  
  
Misty has come back from fetching water so Brock can cook breakfast   
  
MISTY: (thinking) Look at Ash. He's so lazy; he can't do anything for himself – he's not even out of his sleeping bag yet!  
  
Ash yawned noisily   
  
MISTY: (thinking) Ahhh…he's yawning…ahh? Did I say ahh? I meant, ewww! I don't wanna see inside his mouth – that's disgustng! Why-why-why would I wanna see inside his mouth? That would be, revolting! Repulsive little twerp – he looks like a, a, a, bug! All wrapped up like a Metapod!  
  
BROCK: (waving his hands to get dreamy Misty's attention) Misty? MISTY?! Can I have the water please? Misty? Hello?  
  
MISTY: (thinking) Sounds like someone's calling my name…  
  
BROCK: Misty will you gimme that flask before you…  
  
Misty snapped out of her trance and dropped the flask, spilling the water   
  
BROCK: (continuing) …spill it.  
  
MISTY: What? What I do?  
  
BROCK: You spilt the water!  
  
MISTY: Ewww! I'm standing in a puddle!   
  
Ash hears what Misty says and walks over   
  
ASH: What ya do, wet yourself?!  
  
MISTY: No I didn't you little twerp!  
  
Misty realises that Ash is up and dressed   
  
MISTY: I'm glad to see that you finally got up off your lazy little butt and got dressed!  
  
ASH: I didn't know you looked at what size my butt is!   
  
MISTY: (blushing) I didn't! I just…well I…it's rhetorical, okay Ash, you're not meant to pick up on it! I'm gonna go get more water.  
  
Misty grabs the flask off the ground and stalks off the campsite   
  
BROCK: Hmmmmmmmm! I think you'd better catch up with her; make sure she doesn't walk off a cliff or something. She seems dippier than usual. It's probably 'her-time-of-the-month', you know what I mean!  
  
Brock nudged Ash, then walked off laughing   
  
ASH: (very confused) Nooooooo! 'Her-time-of-the-month'? When's that? I don't get it!  
  
Brock rolled (?) his eyes and ignored the younger teen   
  
ASH: Come on Pikachu, we'll go keep an eye on Misty.  
  
Misty is by the riverside filling up the flask, and is just about to put on the lid when…   
  
ASH: Misty, I've come to make sure you don't do anything stupid!  
  
MISTY: You? *You're* going to make sure *I* don't do anything stupid? YOU MADE ME DROP THE FLASK AND SPILL IT ALL DOWN ME AGAIN!!  
  
ASH: In what way is that my fault? You always blame everything on me!   
  
MISTY: That's because it's always your fault!  
  
ASH: You can be so horrible to me sometimes Myst! I'm not a complete screw-up you know! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I'm proud to be who I am! I'm a great Pokémon Trainer!   
  
MISTY: Yeah! That's why you bombed the Indigo League. Your Charizard is so badly tra…  
  
Misty knew she had hit a sore-spot and stopped   
  
ASH: (turns away, almost in tears – you know how he gets) I don't care what you say, I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master, and I'm proud of the way I fought in the League.  
  
Ash sat down on a nearby log, with his back to Misty   
  
MISTY: (running up to Ash) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it…it just, slipped out! I'm sorry.  
  
ASH: Well if that's what you really think of me inside that twisted little red-head of yours, I'm glad you said it! At least now I know where I stand.  
  
MISTY: Oh Ash, I didn't mean to really hurt your feelings. Don't be mad, we've been doing this since we were 10. I didn't mean it…I think you're great.  
  
MISTY: (thinking) More than great in fact…huh? Did I just think that?  
  
ASH: (softening to Misty's concerned face and hand on his shoulder, but still mad) Like hell. I know we always say hurtful things to each other, but this time you've gone too far.  
  
Misty lets go of Ash's shoulder and sinks to her knees on the grass beside the log   
  
MISTY: (quietly while looking at the ground) You know I'd never try to hurt you. You're my best friend…I love you.  
  
ASH: (who wasn't supposed to hear that but did) WHAT?  
  
Suddenly Ash doesn't care about what Misty said before!   
  
MISTY: (quickly thinking up an excuse) I 'dove' you. It's a Cerulean City expression, meaning 'take you under my wing' or 'look after you'. I dove you, DOVE!  
  
Misty groaned inwardly   
  
ASH: (gleefully) No, you said love; Misty you just told me you loved me!  
  
MISTY: Noooo…DOVE!  


Misty starts jumping around to emphasise her point. Her biggest secret that she hadn't even known had just been let out and she was desperately trying to cover it up   
  
MISTY: Dove, dove, DOVE!  
  
ASH: MYST!  
  
Misty breaks out of her 'dove-rage' and stares into Ash's eyes, dreading what she might see   
  
ASH: (softly, and almost laughing) Misty, I love you too.  
  
MISTY: (taking the laughing thing the wrong way) Ash, don't say things you don't mean.  
  
ASH: I'm serious…but the fact that the crush I've had since I was 10 told me she loved me first is amusing to me!  
  
Misty is still starting at Ash with uncertainty in her green eyes   
  
ASH: Come here…  
  
Ash grabbed the startled Misty and hugged her tightly, like he'd done only about 3 times before in all the years he had known her. He'd spent practically every hour of everyday since he left home with Misty, and had always taking his feelings for her as being accustomed to her. But now he knew different and had finally told her that he was undoubtedly, head-over-heels in love with her. They were a perfectly matched pair. Misty's teardrops fell onto Ash's beloved sports jacket, but he couldn't of cared less.   
  
ASH: (whispering) This is where I kiss you, okay Myst?  
  
Ash moved his arm from around Misty's waist, and with a trembling hand he lifted up her chin. He sought out her emerald eyes with his dark ones, and then he kissed her softly on the lips – like he'd always wanted to. The passion of 5 years was put in that kiss, and when it was finished they both felt quite breathless! Misty pressed her head back onto his chest, and Ash dropped kisses on the top of her orange hair while their hormones calmed down! Misty broke the mood by giggling   
  
ASH: (startled) What?  
  
MISTY: (still giggling) Aw, how cliché is this?   
  
She reached up and comfortably gave him a passionate kiss like they'd been doing it for years   
  
MISTY: But I don't care…  
  
Ash's mind started wondering…   
  
ASH: What are we gonna tell Brock?   
  
MISTY: How's, nothing?  
  
ASH: (teasing) Why? Are you ashamed to be in love with me?  
  
MISTY: No, it's just, you know Brock. He might get jealous of what we have, and get depressed and throw himself off a cliff!  
  
ASH: That reminds me. When's 'your-time-of-the-month'? Do I have one too?  
  
MISTY: (sweatdropping) One day you and me are gonna have one hell-of-a long talk! One day Ashy-boy! One day…  
  
THE END!  


   [1]: mailto:jacqui__b@hotmail.com



End file.
